La Guerra de las Cartas
by lady esmeralda
Summary: nuevo fic, NO ES MIO, ES DE MI HRMNO!, el me pidio q lo subiera, esta wenisimo, plz entren lean y vean q les parece. Nuevas cartas, Nuevos enemigos, Nuevos retos por cumplir...


ALGO IMPORTANTE: ESTE FIC ES DE MI HRMNO LINDOOO, NO ES MIO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, AQUÍ LOS DEJO CON EL: 

Nota: Antes que nada quiero decir que este es mi primer fic y espero que sea de su agrago pero por el momento me encuentro en una situación en la que no se si continuarlo o no, porque simplemente me bloqueo y la inspiración se va, asi que es que necesito de su ayuda. Quiero que si no es mucha molestia lo lean y me den su opinión, si les gusta o no, o que le parece la trama y que puedo agregar u omitir, espero que me apoyen y sean sinceros para poder continuarlo... dejen un review, es muy importante para mi, cuando lea 10 reviews de diferentes personas , entonces continuare mi fic...   
Notas del autor: Este capítulo esta inspirado en una historia que se desarrolla mucho después de Sakura derrotara a la carta "Vacío" convirtiéndola en la carta "Esperanza", después de estos sucesos ha transcurrido el tiempo y ahora nuevamente la cardcaptor se ve rodeada de nuevos enemigos que deberá combatir sin saber que su destino depende de esta batalla en la que solo uno puede sobrevivir... 

Las luces de la calle estaban prendidas. El viento soplaba con mucha fuerza haciendo que los árboles mecieran sus ramas con gran ímpetu. Era una noche completamente oscura, apenas podía distinguirse el brillo de la luna y las estrellas que si no fuera por eso, la ciudad se encontraría en una oscuridad total. Hacía mucho frío y por la acera Sakura caminaba despacio. Apenas vislumbró su casa entre toda esa neblina que cubría la calle por completo.

Entró a la casa sin saber lo que hacía, parecía que cada movimiento que hacía le costaba un tremendo esfuerzo y que el corazón le iba a estallar de pena. Era terrible tratar de contener esas lagrimas que ensombrecían sus bellos ojos color esmeralda. Ojos que siempre estaban radiantes de felicidad, capaces de derretir el hielo de los corazones mas fríos, pero que en esta ocasión carecían por completo de dicha expresión. Sus bellos ojos y antes felices, ahora estaban enrojecidos a causa del torbellino de lagrimas que la invadían.

Tratando de pasar desapercibida, daba pasos silenciosos con la intención de llegar a su habitación lo mas pronto posible., hasta que la voz de su padre la detuvo.

Eres tu hija! Me estaba preocupando por ti, ya vez como esta el tiempo haya fuera – dijo su padre amablemente saliendo de la cocina, sonrió a su hija pero se percato que algo le sucedía porque ella no lo veía a los ojos -¿Ocurre algo Sakura?

No papá – dijo ella con un hilo de voz, con la mirada fija en el piso, evitando por todos los medios la mirada de su padre, porque sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos no iba a poder contener su llanto.

De pronto salieron de la cocina salieron dos muchachos jóvenes, eran Touya y su amigo Yukito.

Hola Sakura! Te esperábamos para la cena – la saludo amablemente Yukito con su habitual sonrisa

Vaya ya era hora de que llegaras monstruo – dijo Touya recargándose en la puerta.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el corazón al oír estas palabras...y el recuerdo de lo que hace poco acababa de ocurrir le llegó a su memoria...

Flash back 

Que actitud tan monstruosa Sakura... pero es tu decisión y mira las consecuencias querida niña

**Fin del Flash back**

"Monstruo"

Esa palabra penetró en el letargo en el que se encontraba Sakura, no pudo evitar que resonara en su mente y sin evitarlo comenzó a sollozar.

Sakura! Hija! ¿Qué te ocurre? – dijo su padre sorprendido haciendo un ademán de pasar un brazo por el hombro de su hija pero se detuvo al ver que ella iba a hablar.

Todo este tiempo tuviste razón y yo no quise darme cuenta – dijo con la voz entrecortada a causa del llanto dirigiéndose a Touya. No pudo contenerlo mas y ahora las lagrimas salían de sus ojos – Soy un monstruo! – dijo ella con la cara llena de lágrimas levantando la mirada hacia su hermano, con la expresión de dolor mas grande que el había visto.

Touya quedo estático, no podía creer el daño que su broma le había causado a su hermana, Yukito quedó boquiabierto ante la sorprendente reacción de Sakura, la niña alegre y llena de vida que el conocía parecía completamente destruía ante su mirada y la de Touya. Sin mas palabras Sakura subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su recamara dando un portazo. La preocupación de su padre incrementó ante el estado anímico de su hija, algo le pasaba y algo grave para hacerla llorar así, ¿pero que podría haber lastimado a Sakura hasta tal punto? Era claro que no fue solo el comentario de Touya porque en otros tiempos sus bromas nunca la habían hecho siquiera llorar, además ella ya se encontraba así cuando llego a la casa. Sin detenerse a pensar Fujitaka subió las escaleras preocupado tratando de abrir la puerta de la recamara de Sakura, pero esta estaba bajo llave.

Sakura hija abreme! –decía su padre amablemente, pero ciertamente preocupado llamando a la puerta de Sakura, pero lo que siguió a continuación bastó para romperle el corazón. Oía llorar a su hija, la oía llorar tan fuerte que parecía que el alma se le estaba desgarrando poco a poco, lloraba como si algo terrible le hubiese ocurrido y su padre yacía frente a la puerta tratando de abrirla. – Hija respondeme! Porfavor dime que tu ocurre ! Sakura, hija abreme!

Pero aparte de las suplicas de su padre alguien mas trataba de consolarar a la pobre sakura, un ser cuya apariencia era la de un muñeco de felpa y que en este momento se encontraba flotando sobre su amiga quien se había aferrado a su almohadón sin dejar de llorar con fuerza.

Sakura! Sakurita! ¿Qué te ocurre ? ¿Por qué lloras así? – decía angustiado Kero a quien la repentina y desconcertante llegada de Sakura había tomado desprevenido, y no había podido hablarle ya que en el momento en el que entro en la habitación se había dejado caer en su cama pero ahora si sin seguir reprimiendo su llanto, su dolor y su angustia sin que nadie la comprendiera...

Hija abre la puerta! – suplicaba su padre, pero ya no era en un tono preocupado, eran gritos de desesperación y suplica. Su padre estaba al borde de las lágrimas pensando que algo terrible le había ocurrido a su pequeña. El lo sentía, podía sentirlo era algo grave y peligroso, a su lado se encontraban Touya y Yukito quienes igual estaban completamente angustiados al escuchar los desgarradores sollozos de Sakura – Hija dime que te pasa! Hija abreme! ¿Qué ocurre?.

Sakura no tenía el valor para afrontar aquella situación, sabía que en toda la ciudad solo había una persona a quien podía acudir en aquellos momentos. Mientras tanto Toya había hecho a un lado a su padre y ahora trataba de forzar la puerta a golpes, era mas que obvio que algo grave le ocurría a Sakura y el se sentía completamente culpable sin saber cual fuera la verdadera causa del problema, quería abrazar a su hermana, nunca había tenido tantos deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto la quería...

Sakura abreme! – dijo su hermano –Abreme porfavor ! Lo siento mucho soy un imbecil! Abre la maldita puerta! – dijo con un tono mas energico al no obtener respuesta mas que el llanto de Sakura, lo cual hizo que este comenzara a desesperarse

Sakura reaccionó al oir las palabras de su hermano, tenía que alejarse de ellos lo mas pronto posible. Aun con lagrimas en los ojos saco su llave...

Sakura que rayos in... – dijo Kero sorprendido pero se corto en seco, Sakura había conjurado su báculo con lo que un gran desorden se armo en la habitación provocando mucho ruido.

SAKURA! – gritaba Toya completamente histérico - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA HAYA ADENTRO? ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESE RUIDO? SI NO ABRES ESTA PUERTA VOY A TIRARLA! – dicho esto Touya doblo la fuerza de sus golpes y con su brazo izquierdo aplico toda su fuerza. Estaba decidido a tirar la puerta, Yukito estaba completamente preocupado

Dirigiéndose a la ventana Sakura, la abrió con fuerza y el aire de la noche inundo su cuarto, tomando su báculo con decisión se paró en el borde...

VUELO! – gritó Sakura invocando el poder de la carta, hubo un cegador destello de luz blanca y un par de enormes y brillantes alas blancas salieron en ambos extremos del báculo.

Sin perder un segundo monto sobre el con los ojos aun derramando lágrimas... Dio una fuerte patada en el piso y despegó con fuerza, sintió la fresca brisa nocturna acariciar su rostro y despejarlo de las lágrimas, mientras se alejaba con total rapidez sentía una especie de libertad pero a la vez un remordimiento por haberse ido dejando a su familia angustiada, Kero sin dudarlo había salido volando hacia Sakura quien se dirigía velozmente a casa de Tomoyo... Tomoyo su mejor amiga y prima...

SAKURA! – Gritó desesperado su padre al entrar en la habitación

Toya había logrado derribar la puerta causandose un dolor inmenso en su brazo izquierdo. La habitación había quedado en un completo desorden, al haber invocado la carta, Sakura no se había percatado del disturbio que causó. Todas las cosas volaron en diferentes direcciones de la habitación. La cama completamente desecha y los almohadones regados por todas partes, todos los muñecos de felpa estaban en el suelo y un sinfín de papeles tapizaba la habitación.

Sakura – dijo Touya con voz débil – el brazo parecía que se quejaba a gritos a causa del esfuerzo que había hecho para derribar la puerta. Sin mas fuerzas se venía abajo pero Yukito paso su mano por su hombro.

Apoyate en mi Touya! – dijo el joven preocupado mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación – No debiste lastimar tu brazo de esa manera, estas completamente lastimado!

Estoy bien - dijo el entrecortadamente con tono molesto, el brazo le dolía inmensamente, no podía respiarar, el pecho se le oprimía y tenía un mal presentimiento, Yukito lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y ambos dirigieron la mirada al señor Kinomoto quien se había detenido a recoger un portarretratos del suelo...

Hija – dijo Fujitaka derramando unas lágrimas, al ver una foto cuyo marco estaba roto, era una foto donde salía su hija junto con el y su hermano. En esa foto se podía contemplar la radiante sonrisa de Sakura y sus hermosos ojos de color esmeralda llenos de alegría y felicidad que minutos antes había visto cubiertos de lágrimas – Hija mía – dijo el apretando la foto contra su pecho y viendo la ciudad atraves de la ventana abierta.

- "Nadeshiko"... "Nadeshiko protege a nuestra hija"

- "No te preocupes querido" "Todo estara bien"...

Una linda chica de ojos azules y sedoso cabello color azabache se encontraba sentada en su elegante habitación. Con una sonrisa miraba por su cámara un vídeo en el que salía una linda chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño vistiendo un traje extravagante mientras aprisionaba a lo que parecía un fantasma en una especie de trampa...

¡Ohh sí, recuerdo muy bien este! – dijo ella sonriendo alegremente al ver el traje y ponerle pausa al vídeo - ¡Me gusto mas este que el que le hice cuando atrapo a la carta Agua, claro este tiene mas detalles que el otro por ejemplo esas alas se le ven encantadoras! Pero aun creo que debí haber...

La chica se paró en seco, algo había llamado su atención. De pie, ante ella había una silueta en el ventanal de su balcón. Una silueta que le era familiar.

¿Sakura? –exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana para abrirla - ¿Qué te pasa amiga? ¿qué ocurre? ¡¡¡ Estás llorando ! ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

To..to..mo..yo – dijo ella débilmente con la voz entrecortada a causa del sufrimiento y el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho en ir volando hacia su casa lo mas pronto posible.

Sin mas que decir la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, el desconcierto de su amiga creció pero no se atrevió a incomodar a Sakura, lentamente poso un brazo por su hombro con mucho cuidado y ternura. Su amiga estaba completamente destrozada y ella necesitaba saber que ocurría.

Ven Sakura – dijo Tomoyo con suavidad acercándola al sillón mas próximo.

La joven se dejó caer y sin dejar de llorar, tenía los ojos completamente hinchados y la cara roja y húmeda por tanto llanto.

Sakura... – dijo Tomoyo con mas suavidad - ¿Podrías decirme que te ocurre? ¿Amiga? Dimelo.. confía en mi – dijo Tomoyo esbozando una sonrisa

La joven había dejado de sollozar, se secó las lágrimas, se daba cuenta de lo descortés que había sido con Tomoyo, llegar así y sin dar explicaciones, intento tranquilizarse y se secó las lágrimas. Tardo mucho en recobrar la respiración, cuando por fin estaba lo suficientemente tranquila para hablar levantó la mirada y la dirigió a su amiga. Aquellos bellos ojos verdes ahora enrojecidos le indicaban a Tomoyo que algo grave le había ocurrido.

Es Syaoran Tomoyo – dijo ella con voz débil

¿Syaoran? – repitió la joven sorprendida ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Es grave?

La mirada de Sakura parecía aclarar las dudas de Tomoyo de que algo grave le ocurría a Syaoran

¡¡ Tomoyo todo esto es mi culpa! – dijo ella abrazndo a su amiga con fuerza y derramando nuevas lágrimas.

Kero acababa de llegar, se encontraba exhausto y descubrió a Sakura llorando con la misma angustia con la que la había visto llorar en su casa, solo que ahora lo hacía recargada en el regazo de su amiga... de su prima. Pero ambos seguían en las mismas... ¿Qué era aquello que la había ocurrido a Syaoran para que Sakura llorara de esa manera?... Acaso se trataba...de lo peor?...

Sakura... amiga tranquila! – decía una anonada Tomoyo – ante la revelación que Sakura le había hecho. Tranquilizó a su amiga y trato de mantener la calma – Estas muy angustiada Sakura, voy a pedir que te preparen un té.

No, muchas gracias Tomoyo no es necesario. Por favor discúlpame! No fue mi intención venir a molestarte de esa manera yo lo siento mucho es solo que no sabía a donde ir y...

No digas mas amiga! – dijo Tomoyo con suavidad, sonriendo para tranquilizar a Sakura – Me da gusto que hayas pensado en mí, eso quiere decir que me tienes confianza, me alegro mucho

Tu eres mi mejor amiga Tomoyo... sabía que me entenderías

Sakura... Sakurita – decía Kero acercándose a ella

¡Kero! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – cuestionó Sakura sorprendida que no se había percatado de que Kero la había seguido

Llego poco después de que tu llegaras amiga, es obvio que se preocupo por ti y decidióo seguirte

Muchas gracias Kero... lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlos de esa manera es solo que yo...

No sabes el susto que me diste! – la reprimió el algo molesto – Huir de tu casa de esa manera. ¡Tu padre y tu hermano deben estar muy preocupados por ti!

Ohh no! ¡Mi papá! ¡Y mi hermano! ¡que tonta soy, no debí salirme deesa manera pero yo.. yo estaba muy confundida y no no sabía lo que hacía... esque todo esto es tan tan...

Tranquilizate Sakura por favor, no quiero que entres en crisis amiga, calma. – voy a hablar a tu casa para decir que estas bien y que pasaras la noche aquí conmigo para que no se preocupen

Muchísimas gracias Tomoyo! – dijo ella tratando de sonreír, estaba completamente exhausta... pero no sabía si podría dormir con todo lo que le pasaba

No tardo – dijo la joven amablemente saliendo de su habitación.

Kero espero a que Tomoyo saliera para poder hablar con Sakura pero en ese momento se percato de que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida en el sillón.

¿Sakura? – dijo este despacio acercándose a ella. Su rostro estaba hinchado de tanto llorar, su mejillas seguían humedas y podía oirla respirar suavemente con la cabeza apoyada en el sillón.– pobre debe estar cansada, no es para menos después de todo se agitó mucho (bosteza) ahhhh y yo también, volar de esa manera me ha dejado completamente cansado pero no debo dormirme... debo estar (otro bostezo) pen... pendiente de Sa...Sakura y ... y... saber... que (otro bostezo) que ... le pasa...(tras este último bostezo) el también queda dormido a un lado de Sakura.

RING RIGN

Bueno? Sakura?

No, habla Tomoyo

Tomoyo ha sucedido algo terrible... Sakura se

No te preocupes Touya, Sakura esta fuera de peligro, esta aquí en mi casa.

¿En tu casa? ¿pero como? ¿tan rápido?

Sí, por el momento ya esta mas tranquila, no he hablado mucho con ella, esta muy conmocionada

¿Te ha dicho que le ocurrió?

No aun no, no quiero presionarla

Voy por ella ahora mismo

No, ya es tarde, creo que lo mejor será que pase la noche aquí en mi casa, no se preocupen

Pero... esque

Touya, tranquilo, si Sakura vino a mi en estos momentos es porque estoy segura de que me necesita

Estoy de acuerdo contigo.. pero

Creo que lo mejor será que pase el fin de semana conmigo. No se preocupen estare al pendiente de ella, nada malo le sucederá, hablare con ella y tratare de ayudarla

¿ y tu mamá?

Ohh estoy segura de que estará encantada de recibir a Sakura con nosotras el fin de semana.. No se preocupen Sakura esta en buenas manos

Muchas gracias Tomoyo, mi padre te lo agradecerá mucho

No hay problema, buenas noches Touya y espero que estén mas tranquilos

Yo lo dudo, pero mi padre estará mas tranquilo si sabe que Sakura esta segura contigo

No te preocupes Touya, descansa

Nuevamente gracias Tomoyo. Adiós

Adiós

Veo que Sakura se quedara con Tomoyo – dijo Fujitaka cuando Touya colgó el teléfono.

Así es papá – dijo Touya, tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado porque se había causado un daño considerable al derribar la puerta

Hijo no debiste ...

Ya se papá – dijo Touya un poco harto – no debí decirle eso a Sakura pe...

No hijo – dijo Fujitaka gentilmente – Me refiero a tu brazo, mira como estas, ven siéntate, aun no has cenado

No tengo hambre papá

Tienes que comer algo Touya – dijo Yukito gentilmente saliendo de la cocina, llevaba una bandeja con comida caliente.

Mientras tanto una figura sonreía desde la Torre de Tokio... un chico alto con una larga túnica que ondeaba con el viento de la noche y que parecía muy satisfecho de si...

Vamos querida Sakura no lograras nada llorando – dijo aparentemente divertido

Amo, tuvo una excelente idea al capturar a este chico, la maestra de las cartas no dudara en ayudarlo – le dijo una voz femenina oculta entre las sombras

Es cierto – dijo el aludido, volteándose hacia el joven de ojos oscuros que tenía amarrado y amordazado en una esquina y estaba forcejeando por liberarse de las cuerdas que lo mantenían prisionero – Vamos Syaoran, no seas necio, no podras escapar, estas cuerdas son cuerdas comunes y corrientes

El chico que se encontraba aprisionado le lanzo una mirada de profundo odio

¿Estas enojado? Bueno no te culpo... a nadie le gusta que lo traten asi, pero si fueras mas dócil esto no te pasaria jajajaj de cualquier modo lamento no poder hacer de estos que son tus ultimos momentos en la faz de la tierra algo mas comodo, pero descuida todo pasara rapido y almenos estate contento... tu y tu querida Sakura estaran juntos jejeje lastima que tenga que ser gracias a la muerte – dijo esto último con desprecio dándole la espalda

Amo, esta seguro de que no quiere eliminarlo, un enemigo menos mas pronto, asi no tendremos problemas y...

Si lo se, lo se pero quiero que tenga el placer de ver como acabo con su adorada Sakura personalmente – volteó para ver que impacto tenían sus palabras sobre Syaoran y se alegró al comprobar que había un gran panico en sus ojos – Ah te prometo que será una muerte dolorosa y lenta, que veras de principio a fin, claro sin poder ayudarla jajajaja y terminar contigo no es ningun problema para mi, pero quiero divertirme un rato y esa niña... espero que se adapte a las reglas del juego... solo uno puede ganar y... yo nunca pierdo...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO, recuerden q ESTE FIC ES DE MI HRMNO!

Ojala le dejen un review para q se anime!


End file.
